


Save Your Heart, Take Your Soul

by Latios



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Demons, Fae & Fairies, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Just slightly, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Urban Fantasy, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7140356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latios/pseuds/Latios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After screwing up on what was <i>supposed</i> to be a simple hunting job, Iwaizumi ends up in a soul-bonding contract with an troublesome and vicious demon named Oikawa in order to save his friends from being harmed.<br/>If it wasn’t bad enough a predicament, that one simple mess-up of a job turns into a huge quest that takes him to another dimension, and instead of hunting the supernatural for once, he teams up with an assortment of them to stop the darker forces at work</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Your Heart, Take Your Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! 
> 
> Sorry I haven't written a single thing in like a month- I had a lot going on for a while here.
> 
> This is something I've been working on for quite a while, and Although I'm still not quite sure if i got this just right to the way I'd like it, so I'd appreciate your thoughts on it as I go. I've been planning on this series since last summer, but the idea has expanded and grown a lot since the original concept oneshot I wanted. However, I'm still very excited to write it, but I may be a bit slower, since I'm still planning quite a bit out yet. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

_There’s screaming._

_No--more like wailing coming from the other end of the house. A string of constant pleas for help from a feminine voice, and it drills deep into Hajime’s brain, never to be forgotten. He’d take these screams to the grave._

_His mother told him to stay put, and he is, even with tears are streaming down his face. There’s more water than dry patches on his face at this point, really. He doesn't want to be on the floor, hiding. He wants to be out there, helping his mom with whatever she was trying to protect him from. But he promised her he would stay. He doesn’t know if his legs would work, even if he tried to stand. Everything is a blur, and nothing is solid in his vision, whether it’s from fear, or from all the crying._

_There’s a smell of smoke in the air, although he knows there’s no fire. No--there wasn’t a fire when this all started, but there was a bunch of smoke._

_His mother begged him to stay put--to hide well (he chose under the bed of his parents’ room) while she tried and fight whatever that thing was. Maybe it was just smoke? He’s only seven, but he’s pretty sure smoke couldn’t hurt them that much. If there was a fire, she would have told him to leave the house, right? She told him specifically to find a good hiding spot at the other end of the house--that she’d come find him when the danger is gone._

_Suddenly, it’s silent, and her screaming has been cut off like an alarm going dead. He almost thinks it’s safe to come out. Did she beat it?_

_Before he can push himself out from under the bed to check on his mother, already missing being by her side--he hears the knowing creak of the floorboards heading toward his room._

_His mother didn’t sound like that, when she walked. She was lighter--not as fast._

_When she walked toward his bedroom at night to sing him lullabies, it was soft, like dandelions drifting in the breeze on a spring day. Maybe softer. She barely made the floor creak._

_This sound was something heavy. Darker. Coming for him._

_He stays put, breath tight in his lungs._

_Feet pass by his face, dark and dyed with coal and flame. Those weren’t his mother’s feet, he knows. And whatever she fought wasn’t smoke, he knows now. It was this, whatever… **this** was. The heavy smell of hot ash filled his senses, burning his lungs. He didn’t scream, and waited for the thing to pass._

_The last things he remembers before it all goes dark in his memories is hands against the floor tiles, and his heart stopping in his throat--eyes gone wide. The thing was going to find him._

_And it does. After a moment of hesitation from the other, he sees the creature face to face, those all-too-white teeth and black, soulless eyes. It’s mouth was dripping some black ooze--he’d think it was blood if it was red. The smile pulling it’s lips wide is twitching, and a deep, vibrating hum is rolling off it’s tongue._

_**“Found you.”** _

~

“You have to go home some time, Iwaizumi-san.” Kindaichi says a little nervously from across the room, eyes darting from him to the laptop that hasn’t left his fingertips in what feels like forever. 

Iwaizumi met his eyes head on, and stopped typing, if for only a moment. “I will when this report is done.”

“You’ve been saying that for the last four hours,” he says, eyes still going between Iwaizumi and the floor, and if he was shy to face him. “And after that last demon--”

Iwaizumi cuts him off. “Alright, alright. Just one more page, okay? I’ll get some rest, don’t worry.”

Kindaichi seems relieved at that, going back to his own work, documenting and organizing files. Kunimi just rolls his eyes as he walks by, mumbling something along the lines of, “You’ve said that a few times already…”

“Heard that, Kunimi.” 

“Good.”

Iwaizumi shakes his head, and tries to focus on the document at hand. He’s been restless ever since the attack, so even if he did go home, he’s not sure how much good it would actually do for him. He can’t exactly forget those sharp fangs, ready to kill; The red eyes like shining crimson, and the words he spoke to Iwaizumi before he collapsed, black blood leaking from his mouth and chest like a fountain and in a voice too deep, too old for a human being.

_See you in hell._

He shivers a bit at the memory. He’s long past the nightmares that come with his job--the paranoia and fear. It’s a price well paid in his mind, to know that he’s doing this to protect the citizens of Tokyo. He’s doing his job right, and that’s all that mattered to him.

The paperwork was something else, though. Classifying the supernatural, writing reports on interaction with the creatures, and attributes noticed about them...It could take hours. At least it kept the thoughts of what he’s seen out of mind, if just for a little while.

He’s pulled out of his immersed writing when a file folder lands on his hands, startling him. He glares up at Kunimi from his seat.

“That’s your next project. Boss wants to see you, by the way.”

~

“So what did you want me for?” Iwaizumi asks as he sits down in the too-plush chair across from his bosses’ desk, leaning back in waiting as the chair in front of him swivels around to reveal Irihata. There’s a cheeky smile on his face that has Iwaizumi very uncomfortable. He doesn’t smile. Not like that, anyway.

“Ah, Iwaizumi, I have good news for you,” he starts, hands linked together and leaning in toward Iwaizumi. “You’ve been doing well lately, and that battle from yesterday--that was something else. I didn’t congratulate you yet, have I?” His smile melts into a firm one, less mischievous. “Well done.”

“Thank you, sir.” Iwaizumi nods. “So what’s the news?”

“I have a new job for you, something a little different for when we find another demon, or spirit.”

Iwaiuzumi’s eyebrows raise. “Different?” Different _how_ , he wants to ask. What could they change about their methods? The rules are simple--approach, identify, and engage in attack. Destroy if necessary. What could he--

“You’re going to take Kunimi and Kindaichi out with you next time. So they can gain experience against real things instead of doing lab work everyday.”

_Oh, **hell no.**_

“You can’t seriously want me to take them out on the field yet, Irihata!” He knows his voice has raised a bit,, but it’s not like Irihata could expect him to just… accept this. “They’re just children--right out of college. Surely you want them to do some more test runs against the ones we’ve captured before you throw them into the fire like that!”

“They’ll continue to be kids if you treat them like kids.” He says, face straight. He stands up, pats Iwaizumi on the shoulder as he walks by. “They’ve gone through the same training as you, Iwaizumi. They’re ready.”

Iwaizumi frowns, deep in thought. He trusted Kunimi and Kindaichi to have his back--of course he did. He was just little scared at the idea of taking them out--and they got hurt on his watch. 

He sighs. “What if I say I don’t want to do it?”

Irihata sighs. “I wasn’t asking you if you wanted to do it, Iwaizumi.” He smirks this time, and replies half-way out the door. “I was telling you to. You’re dismissed”

Iwaizumi can feel how bad of an idea this is.

~

At Seijou, their job was simple. Eliminate or capture any kind of supernatural force before they could get to the public or interact with other human beings. 

They were a government funded program, but they went by different names and groups across the world, trying to keep the supernatural out of the spotlight and out of social media, while protecting the citizens from the problems they caused. 

And the only people introduced to the program were those who interacted with the supernatural at some point in their life, like Iwaizumi.

Most of the time, it was just ghosts--ones that caused harm, anyway. Like poltergeists, or vengeful spirits. The lost and friendly kind never ranked high on seijou’s ‘to-do list’, only because they weren’t making a big enough of a show to call attention, and could be passed off as a trick of the mind or an illusion to most folk. Then there was the vengeful spirits--they could do quite a lot of harm, whether it be a specific family they chose to haunt, or a poltergeist roaming freely among the streets of Tokyo. Those were a little harder to capture. 

Then there was the demons.

Definitely worse than poltergeists, with a tangible form and capable of doing much more, plus the addition of destructive magic being thrown into the mix.

They were capable of too much, and wreaked havoc on basically anything they touched. They were masters of creating false emotions, and driving people to fall insane if they wanted. They stole souls, and made contracts with humans who were willing to throw away everything for worldly wants. And that wasn’t all--they were some of the only creatures that could fluidly drift between their realm and this one, showing up whenever summoned.

Iwaizumi hated them. They were a nuisance, and he has more than a few scars to prove how much so.

He’s pretty sure one of them killed his mother.

And Irihata wanted to throw their youngest workers right into the fire with them.

 

“Kunimi, I won’t bring you out with me until you can accurately shoot that gun.” Iwaizumi deadpans from his spot against the wall, arms crossed and smiling at a now glaring Kunimi.

They were downstairs from the main office, in the practice room. They had captured demons before--it’s not hard, really, if you can work fast enough and can draw a proper pentagram before they gut you. There was other ways, though. There were weapons made with God-knows-what that could actually injure such spirits, and they had them in a lot of forms. Guns, Swords, bows and arrows, you name it. 

It’s easier to just kill demons out in the field, but they needed _something_ to practice on. Which meant they had a bunch trapped under the facility for easy use--and what Kunimi and Kindaichi were currently doing behind the spirit-proof glass barrier, in the gym fighting that oozing cloud of void-black muck, that kept fleeing in a broken form in order to travel quickly.

And it was understandable. Kunimi and Kindaichi were _fast_. Demon-speed, apparently. Kunimi with double guns, and Kindaichi with an enchanted katana. It’s just practice--before he takes them out for real.

They haven’t had a demon call in a while, but he’s still putting them up against one to get them ready for whatever would come next. He hopes it’s just a mildly bad spirit--he doesn’t want these kids hurt on mission one. But they were capable, as he was seeing. He just didn’t want to take any risks.

“Put your back into those swings, Kindaichi,” He instructs, when Kindaichi falls short on cutting through the dusty cloud. Kindaichi heeds his advice, and throws his all into that after that. Iwaizumi watches with a troubled expression.

It wasn’t a safe job. They probably knew the risks before joining, but he’s not taking any chances here, not when _he’s_ the one watching over them, out in the field for the real thing. He wants them able to protect themselves in case he’s not there.

Kunimi targets right this time, and cuts a clean shot through the cloud, only for the demon to fall to the ground, limp, in it’s human-esque form. It oozes black, and Kindaichi and Kunimi look to Iwaizumi for approval when they’re certain it’s dead.

He smiles at them, hopefully reassuringly.

He still didn’t like this idea all that much, but they were clearly capable of their jobs.

He’s just hoping _he_ is.

~

First day with kunimi and Kindaichi on the job, and it’s a local call about a poltergeist, which makes Iwaizumi relax a bit. Just a bit. It’s not worse case scenario, but it’s not that great of a first mission either. He’d have to watch them like hawks and keep an extra eye out for the angry spirit.

But they’ve got this--He can handle a poltergeist while watching over these two; he’s certain of it.

The spirit clung to the apartment from the moment of it’s (her?) death, when she was murdered, leaving bite marks on the skin of the new renter and threatening messages on the wall.

The new owner didn’t think much of it first, and didn’t dare call anyone about the scratches along her floor too deep for human nails, or the figure in her doorway that made her scream several nights in a row--not until it took her cat’s life, at least.

He leaves it up to Kunimi and Kindaichi once they drag it out, to capture it and exorcize it before it tears up anything else in the apartment or kills something other than the cat.

They work swiftly, and the thing is contained, thrashing and screaming in it’s little circle until silenced.

Iwaizumi is impressed, to say the least. He should have given them a bit more credit.

~

The next run is even easier. A less harmful vengeful spirit, one that was trying to kill someone it knew when it was alive. 

Iwaizumi does the background check on the victim, and although their current client wasn’t a full-fledged murderer, it looks like they got through trial by the skin of their teeth, and somehow didn’t end up in jail from pushing his friend off a bridge. He’d like to say the client deserves the punishment, based on what he’s read, but he’s not paid to judge moral decisions or people in general. He just needs to do his job.

And they do. Kunimi lays out a clean containing spell and salts the spirit until it can be exterminated. Iwaizumi watches as the spirit twists and turns in the circle, ectoplasm leaking from it’s sides and eyes--anywhere it was injured, really, as Kunimi casts. The spirit dissolves into thin air, screaming, and crying in grief. Kindaichi looks horrified, and Iwaizumi simply blinks the feelings away, desensitised. 

It’s part of the job, really--but he guesses it was easier to kill a spirit cleanly, rather than listening to it’s pained cries at it asked for justice. 

He pats Kindaichi roughly on the back on their way outside after that one. He couldn’t promise it would be easier, but it’s the best he can offer to someone seeing what they _really_ do for the first time. You had to be strong for something like that, after all.

“You did good,” He encourages. Kindaichi nods, eyes looking a bit glazed, but trudges on ahead at the encouraging words.

He wishes he could offer more of a comfort, but he’s not one for tear-shedding or talking about feelings.

~

“We’ve got a code 1134!”

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes as Hanamaki’s voice rings in over his headset, shouting the same phrase over and over. He grabs for his bag of weapons, and slings it over his shoulder and gets ready to leave at a moment's’ notice.

“Stop calling it that. It’s not an official code just because it spells ‘hell’ upside down on your calculator.” He rolls his eyes. “Tell me where the thing is, already.”

“It’s in the park, close to your home. It’s causing a lot of distress around it.” Iwaizumi can hear the brief sound of keyboard clicking on the other side of the line. “I don’t know where it came from, but you should hurry. I think someone summoned it in a public place, and it’s a rampant one.”

_Shit._ He thinks. “Okay, I’m on my way.”

“Aren’t you forgetting something?”

“What could I possibly be forgetting?”

“The two kids, duh.”

Iwaizumi’s eyes narrow. “Not happening. They can stay in for this one.”

“Dude, I appreciate the fact you want to be the protective babysitter, that’s cute and all--but actually take them with you.” His tone turns stern. “I’m serious, Iwazumi. You need all the help you can get with this one. It looks like it might be a problem.”

Iwaizumi only groans, and makes the call.

~

The park is… eerily quiet. There’s scorch marks on the field though (some parts still on fire), so they have to be going in the right direction. And the air feels thick. Smells foul, like strong gas, and maybe some spices of a sort. Something only a demon would leave in it’s trails. It was hard to explain.

“Is it still here?” Kindaichi asks, eyes darting around warily. “Hanamaki-senpai said it was making a big fuss…”

“Well, it’s obviously waiting for a chance to jump us,” Kunimi sighs, gun in hand at the ready.

“Or we were too slow and it’s already gone?” 

“Maybe.”

Iwaizumi isn’t paying attention to their banter. Instead, he’s focusing on the air, trying to catch a whiff of smoke, or _something._ The site looks like a wreck--like the demon already had it’s fun, and left.

Iwaizumi knows better though. The scent is still fresh, and smells like it’s walking among them at the moment. When he was younger, the smoke all smelled the same. Slightly different but clogging, just littered with different parts like a musky perfume--a bad one, at that.It was the only way to tell them apart at the time, but all it meant was it was a different one he was smelling if the scent changed. But now, he could tell if it was fresh or not. And this was definitely still among them. In fact… 

He turns around swiftly, just in time to see the thing going for a strike at Kindaichi’s back in the form of a shadowy figure. He’s faster though, and pushes kindaichi out of the way, sword out toward the demon--and cuts the creature while pushing it away at the same time.

Instead of a pained groaning from the creature though, he gets a menacing laugh--an annoying, pitchy cackle. 

“You’re smarter than I took you for,” It says, voice much lighter than most demons he’s met, but unmistakably male. “You’ll surely be more fun than that man was.” 

His form clears up, and resembles something more human as they turn to him, red eyes leering out from the clot of dusky smoke. 

“Thanks for pushing me out of the way, Iwaizumi,” Kindaichi mumbles at his side, bow and arrow at the ready.

“Don’t thank me yet,” Iwaizumi says, gripping the sword much tighter. The demon continues laughing, and fresh black blood drips down it’s arm and onto the ground, searing the grass as it falls.

“Going to attack me with that?” The demon asks, looking down at the sword in Iwaizumi’s hand with a smile. It’s form was still shaky--steaming with the smoke, but Iwaizumi didn’t want to wait until it fully settled. This one was...creepy--with lack for a better word. Eerie, maybe. Not that the rest he fought weren’t.

He then catches what the demon had said.

“Who’s ‘he’?” Iwaizumi asks, hesitantly.

The guy blinks, and thrusts a thumb over it’s shoulder to an unmoving lump in the grass--which he’s only now noticing is a dead body. He hadn’t searched in that area yet, but he’s not sure he would have recognized that _was_ abody if not for the severed human foot nearby, and the knowing dark stains on the dirt. He narrows his eyes at the thing. Kindaichi makes a gagging noise in the background after presumably seeing the torn up body, and Kunimi is silent behind him.

The demon had already killed someone. 

“You’re going to be a troublesome one, aren’t you?” Iwaizumi mutters, palms sweating. 

The demon laughs again, and walks a few steps closer. Iwaizumi refuses to move backward, and give it the satisfaction of backing down from it’s challenge.

“I haven’t had a good fight in a while,” he hisses happily, “But I’d love for some entertainment. Are you supposed to be the police, or something?”

Iwaizumi snorts. “Something like that. It just means we have to take you in, after you pulled that kind of stunt.” 

The guy narrows his eyes, challenging. “Try your best.”

Iwaizumi charges.

~

He’s glad Hanamaki told him to bring backup.

This guy--he’s not as weak as the ones he’s been up against in a while, and that’s saying something for him. Most of the time he’s known their weak spots, or been able to find them quite quickly, and finish the problem off in a short time.

Not this guy.

This guy seems to have Iwaizumi’s strategy mapped out all too well, and fights him off with equal strength to Iwaizumi’s, completely matching him.

Which _annoys_ him, quite frankly, because this guy is fighting against Kunimi and Kindaichi as well, and still holding their attacks off with seemingly little effort.

Kindaichi takes a shot from afar, and even after warding off Iwaizumi’s sword with a weapon he summoned on the spot made of smoke and fire--He seamlessly catches Kindaichi’s arrow, and rotates his body around the bullets Kunimi has been firing from afar.

He’s not saying they have no chance at beating him--of course they do. It’s just that this guy is being more difficult than most demons.

“What are you, exactly?” Iwaiuzumi grits out, sword barred in front of him as a guard while the demon does the same, pushing against him and trying to force the weapon out of his hand.

“Just your regular friendly neighborhood demon~” 

Iwaizumi somehow doubts that. He’s a lot stronger. Talks too much, too. 

“Were you summoned by someone?” He asks over his sword, still keeping his distance as best as possible. 

“Of course. But I didn’t want to be stuck in a contract with that guy, so it was easy to kill him.” he smiles wickedly, and Iwaizumi realises that must have been who the dead man was from earlier, and feels nauseous all over again.

_He killed the man who wanted to make a deal with him?_ he thinks, worried. 

That was like, their whole thing. Get summoned. Make deals. Profit off souls, or something.

What was wrong with _this_ demon?

“Humans are really stupid sometimes. He wanted to sell his soul in exchange for fame and money, but collecting nasty souls like that isn’t my sort of thing, y’know?” He laughs airily, shrugging. “It was pathetic really, But at least he was amusing, if only for a moment.” 

Iwaizumi shivers at his next words.

“ _You_ though, are much more amusing to me right now.” He licks his lips, looking down at Iwaizumi with appreciating eyes. “Keep me entertained for a while, okay? Don’t die too fast--I have all the time in the world to keep playing with you~” There’s a positively sinister gleam in his eyes now.

Iwaizumi bats him off with the sword, and makes a clean cut against the guys’ upper arm. This time the other does hiss, even if the smile stays while the black blood drips down to the earth.

“You’re disgusting,” Iwaizumi says, and goes back in for another hit.

Kunimi handles the situation well, staying an shooting from afar. Iwaizumi likes that. Prefers it, so that he’d stray away to keep out of the line of fire if that thing got too close to him. Kunimi’s decisions are calculated, precise, and Iwaizumi surely, didn’t give him enough credit when taking him on these missions.

But there’s a moment when Kindaichi get’s a little too close to the action, and that’s all it takes for the demon fighting him off to do a sideways roll away from Iwaizumi, and kick the bow right out of Kindaichi’s hand. Iwaizumi’s heart stops.

Kunimi goes in for the shot, but the demon acts first, and uses Kindaichi’s bow to shoot an arrow of smoke and fire. Kunimi dodges, but it’s enough time for the demon to focus his attention back on Kindaichi.

The demon kicks Kindaichi down before he can make a move, and Iwaizumi makes a running start to stop him from doing anything.

Iwaizumi is tossed to the side by magic though, and he wonders again, just how powerful this demon was. How was he like this, anyway? Most demons had such limited power, but this guy was on another level entirely.

The next thing happens really fast, while Iwaizumi is still on the ground.

The demon rakes a shadowy claw through Kindaichi’s shoulder, and tosses him a good five metres away, like he was a bag of feathers. Kindaichi rolls, clutching his shoulder that was staining the grass a ruby-red colour, and screams. 

Iwaizumi’s mind goes blank.

He shouldn’t have brought them here, he really shouldn't have. It seemed like such a good idea earlier, when it was all going so well, but now he’s watching events unfold before him like when he was a child, and he sits there, unable to move again.

The demon crouches by a screaming Kindaichi, and dips his claws right back into the wound, emitting more screams. He’s licking his hand, a slight purring noise coming from him as he cleaned the blood off his hand, dripping down his arm. There was so much of it, and it was pooling in the grass around them now. 

_No,_ Iwaizumi thinks desperately. Anything but this--!

Kunimi makes for a go at helping Kindaichi, and Iwaizumi runs in as well, but a blast of fresh magic from the demon pushes them back even farther.

Now he gets it--where he was getting the power from. He’d already drunk the blood of the other guy who summoned him. All the other times, he’s never let them even grasp a taste of human blood before he’d wiped them out. 

They’d arrived too late, it seems.

The demon’s eyes flash a glaring red now, and he seemed to shake with raw, dark magic. Iwaizumi doesn’t know what to do.

“Your blood tastes amazing,” The demon coos at the other, hand hovering close to his neck--claws grazing his throat. “Kindaichi, was it? Sorry about this, really.” He presses a claw tight on Kindaichi’s throat, and Kindaichi goes the colour of snow, eyes wide like a deer in the headlights. 

Kunimi wasn’t doing much better, frozen and staring at the scene.

 

He’d seen these events unfold before. Not just with his mother--but he’s experienced firsthand the havoc demons and other supernatural creatures could create, What they could do with hundreds of humans with only a handful of magic. He dragged Kunimi and Kindaichi here. He accepted his role all too easily as a teacher, and he’d already failed that duty. Worse than that--it wasn’t just a duty. It was his co-workers lives he was playing with, here. He was supposed to be taking care of this demon for them, but instead it’s getting to his head again--not having the upper hand, leaving him frozen in fear--just like it had when he was a child.

If Kunimi and Kindaichi died here, it’d be his fault.

Iwaizumi had do something. 

And he does.

\--Something stupid, that is. Really, _really_ stupid.

“Stop!” Iwaizumi calls, and the demon turns to him, blinking, but still holding a tight hand around Kindaichi’s throat. 

Iwaizumi has about .2 seconds to grasp the situation and think of a plan before Kindaichi’s trachea is ripped out and it’s all over. It’s not a solid plan on his mind--or even a smart one, but it’s all he’s got, even if he’ll regret it later.

He throws his weapon to the side. “Take me instead. I want to make a deal with you”

He’d rather sell his soul than have some innocent kids’ blood on his hands because he couldn’t do his job right. Kunimi and Kindaichi both send him horrified looks. The demon looks similarly in shock for a moment, before he’s grinning again.

“Oh? What’s this about?” He sounds giddy, and drops Kindaichi where he is, who falls flat despite the obvious attempts at sitting up. 

Kunimi runs toward Iwaizumi with a yell, but he’s kept back, too, by the dark magic surrounding them like a barrier.

“Would you really do something like that, just so I won’t hurt your friend? It’s a lot to give up over someone, you know.” 

“I would.” He blinks. “You said you didn’t make deals though, right?” His chest feels heavy with mixed feelings. He doesn’t want to make this deal, but if it’s the only thing that can save them right now…

“Hmmmmmm.” The man pokes a long finger to his chin in thought. “Well, I’ve Never done it before, but I guess there’s a first for everything, right?” He smiles again, all teeth. “Besides, I’m picky. Just this once, I’ll make a deal…” His eyes narrow, scanning Iwaizumi once again. “...No tricks, right?”

Iwaizumi looks down, away from the other’s eyes. His throat feels tight. “No tricks,” He mutters. “I won’t watch them die. So what’ll it be?”

The other grins, and a hand darts out to caress Iwaizumi’s own. He cringes.

“It’s a deal, then. Promise?”

Iwaizumi looks the thing in the eye with all the hatred he could muster. “...Promise.”

And just like that, a circle lights up around them on the ground, indicating the start of a ritual.

“What are your conditions of binding our souls?” 

At Iwaizumi’s confused look, the man continues. “I mean, I’m kind of like a genie, if you really think about it. You get something out of making a deal with me, obviously. But you only get one ‘wish’, so make it count~” He hums, winking.

He thinks for only a moment, but there’s only one useful thing he can think of out of this situation.

“Protect my friends and I. Help us fight.” He could use an extra hand apparently. He might as well make use of the situation if he’s going to do this. Having a demon’s power on their team is unheard of, but, well, he couldn’t really think of anything he needed. He wasn’t one for riches or fame, anyway.

The demon's’ eyes flash. “Well, that’s a given, isn’t it?” He taps a finger on his cheek, head tilting. “Are you sure that’s what you want? Last chance.” 

“...Yes.”

“Alright then. It would help to know your name for this next part,” The other says cheerfully. “Your full name. I can’t exactly bind our souls without it.”

He’s repulsed by the idea of doing this. Of connecting his soul to a creature like this. But he’s afraid if he tries anything now, this guy really will kill kindaichi or Kunimi. Maybe both of them. And a demon this dangerous--he’d rather trap it down this way, than let it escape to harm others.

“Hellooo, I’m waiting here.”

“...Iwaizumi Hajime.” He begrudgingly answers, feeling the words leave his tongue like a weight lifting from him--as if he was really losing it.

“What a pretty name,” The other says--almost too softly, something akin with feeling. Iwaizumi feels like he’s going to throw up. Emotions don’t suit demons well. 

“It’s only fair to tell you mine as well then, right? It’s Oikawa Tooru.”

A dark chain wraps their arms together, and now he physically cannot pry himself away from the other. Moments after, his skin is on fire, ancient words burn themselves onto both of their skins, as the light increases around them. The demon wraps it’s other hand around Iwaizumi’s, sharp black nails almost puncturing his skin in the tight hold, and he can feel the sensation of tugging from inside him towards this man, wrapping itself up in something dark, locking them together like the bindings on their wrists. Their souls are winding and braiding together like these chains around their arms--he can feel it.

“I think now is a good time to tell you, If you try to kill me, you’ll only end up killing yourself.” He snorts. “It’s part of _my_ protection plan. Got it?”

“Yeah,” He grunts, accepting his fate.

It all fades after a moment with a firework-like pop, and the words on their skin (surely terms of the contract), and the lights both fade. The soul-winding feeling, however, does not.

Iwaizumi is horrified. Oikawa is smiling again.

The magic barrier has fallen, and Kindaichi and Kunimi are on the ground clutching each other, stone-faced and pale, unsure of what to do. They even look nervously at Iwaizumi, like he was now one to be feared. Not how they looked at him only minutes ago, that’s for sure.

The transaction is over, but he feels different. He knows it worked, which is the worse part of it all. There’s that strange weight like a ball on chain holding him down--but instead of a ball, it’s this guy he’s chained to. For the rest of his life. 

He tries to push the thoughts aside, for the moment.

The real problem now is how they were going to _deal_ with this new issue.

Oikawa stands tall, looking much less drained than Iwaizumi from the whole experience. He turns to the other two, who flinch and keep guard. Oikawa laughs at this.

“Let’s all be friends, shall we? It’s nice to meet you.” If he sees their blank, slightly terrified looks, he doesn’t comment. He holds his hand out to shake, and their eyes follow the movement, but they make no move to touch him. Oikawa watches kindaichi clutch the freshly bleeding shoulder, and frowns now at the wound.

“Sorry about your shoulder. Can we get along from now on?”

Their eyes are on Iwaizumi again, and Iwaizumi knows what they’re thinking without the words being spoken. He’ll have a lot of questions to answer later, but for now, he can’t be here another moment. He turns around, and starts to head back. Before they can judge him. Before they can ask what’s going on. He doesn’t have the answers. 

He can hear the sound of walking behind him, indicating they’re following, but other than their footsteps, the walk to headquarters is silent.

What on earth did he just _do_?

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & Comments are appreciated, thank you for reading! <3
> 
> tobioandthediamonds.tumblr.com


End file.
